


Two Questions

by saltandlimes



Series: Lines on Skin Outtakes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, background kylux, inexperienced Rey, this is really just Rey and Connix fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has spoken to her once or twice, noting the sharp efficiency of the other woman's words but also the odd way in which she almost seems to laughing at whatever situation she finds herself in. She's <i>looked</i> more than once or twice. Now her curiosity about Lieutenant Connix leads her to do a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tfa_kink prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10606853#cmt10606853)
>
>> Lieutenant Connix/Rey, Any Femslash. Exactly what it says on the tin. I'm going ahead and assuming Connix is 23 like her actress.
> 
> This was written as an outtake from [Lines on Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5989429/chapters/13762897), but all you need to know is that Ren and Hux fuck, have joined the Resistance, and are close friends with Connix. 

Rey leans, panting a little, against the doorframe into the sparring arena. She's finally done for the day, through with her lessons with Luke and her training with Kylo. Sweat soaks her thin tunic, her hair, running down into her eyes. She thinks Kylo went harder than usual on her today, pushed her farther. She's not sure though.

And she didn't ask. 

They don't talk, she and Kylo Ren. She huffs out a little laugh. Well, they don't talk of anything but training. And then, it's all corrections from Kylo and muttered responses from her, nothing even approaching actual communication. 

When Kylo had first come to them, offering to help train her, she'd been skeptical. She'd bested him handily back in that horrible forrest, had written her victory across his face. What could he possibly offer that she didn't already have?

It only took one training session to show her how stupid that question really was. That snowy night, he'd been unbalanced, injured so severely that she isn't actually quite sure how he survived. Now, strong again, their bouts leave her gasping for air, a swath of new bruises littering her skin. He's a capable enough teacher, but he seems to think that the best way to learn is to fail, and he never stops her from doing so. 

Luke sometimes watches them spar, but never interferes. Kylo has far more combat experience than he himself ever had, and is years younger. Rey thinks every so often that Luke isn't really watching them train because he thinks he can help instruct Rey in the use of the lightsaber. No, Luke is watching because of Kylo. 

Rey knows that Kylo doesn't talk to her because Luke has forbidden it. She can read that much from their faces, from her growing awareness of those around her through the Force. And she's more than fine with that. He can't be someone she really wants to talk to...

But, as she hurries back to her room to wash off before dinner, she has to admit that she's curious. Curious about Kylo, and curious about the former First Order general he spends so much time with. Finn talks enough to Hux, has to because of their work training new recruits for the Resistance, that she feels like she knows a little about the man. Kylo, on the other hand. She knows almost nothing about him. 

The tunic she pulls on is heavier than the one she trains in, warm against the cool of the base. It's been the hardest thing to get used to here, the sense of being _cold_ so often. Sometimes she envies her friends, curled against one another at night, huddled with something other than blankets. Most of the time, though, she's glad of this room, glad of having a place she can hide away in, be alone for just a little while. 

Now, though, she's heading to the mess hall, meeting Poe and Finn after they both get off their shifts. The babble of voices echoes through the door, and Rey takes a deep breath, steadies herself. There's just so many people...

The room is a flurry of movement as she pushes inside, orange pilot uniforms mixing with the browns of command as people gather trays, find spots at the tables dotting the room. She scans the space. Poe and Finn don't seem to be here yet, nor Jessika and Snap, whom they all usually eat with. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she catches sight of someone she does recognize. There, in the corner, is a smaller table, almost completely filled. Kylo Ren is hunched in a chair on one side, Hux beside him. The former general has a hand tangled in Kylo's hair, and he seems to be petting lightly at it as he stares across the table. A brown jacketed major she thinks works in communications sits on the other side, gesticulating animately. 

The forth member of their little clique is a lieutenant of about Rey's age. She's got her hair in two buns that remind Rey of holos she's seen of Leia when she was young. Connix, that's her name. Rey has spoken to her once or twice, noting the sharp efficiency of the other woman's words but also the odd way in which she almost seems to laughing at whatever situation she finds herself in. She's _looked_ more than once or twice.

Rey knows a little more than that about the lieutenant. Connix is close friends with Kylo, or at least as close friends as Rey thinks he has. She's seen the other woman show up at the end of their training sessions sometimes, wrapping an arm through Kylo's as she pulls him through the base. If Kylo wasn't so obviously enamored of Hux, Rey might have thought there was something going on between them. As it is...

“See something you like?” She only realizes she's been staring when she hears Poe's voice in her ear, feels his arm wrap around her shoulders. She shakes her head quickly, focuses on her friends. What business is it of theirs that she likes to look at the lieutenant? She just has a nice hair color. That's all. 

Luckily Poe and Finn don't bring it up again over dinner, and Rey relaxes a little when she realizes she wasn't as obvious as she might have been. She pushes the lieutenant out of her mind and focuses on Poe's longwinded story of the bird that chased the training flight half way to Waypoint One in low orbit. 

***

It's hours later when Rey's curiosity finally gets the better of her. She tells herself that she just wants to know more about the man who's training her to use her saber, but in the back of her mind she knows that's not quite it. There are easier ways to find things out about Kylo than to go to his friends. She could just ask Finn if that were the case. 

No, there's something else that draws her to the pretty lieutenant's rooms, something Rey doesn't quite know how to explain. She only knows that she wants to see more of Connix, to here that faintly mocking voice. She's wanted to for weeks. 

Before Rey can talk herself down, she's half way across the base, up on level five, hand raised to knock on the lieutenant's door. If she's not here, if she doesn't want to talk, Rey can just leave. This doesn't have to...

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door sliding open abruptly, Connix propped against the doorframe by one upraised arm. She's taken off the cropped jacket that forms the top of her uniform and is in a tight undershirt that makes Rey's stomach clench a little. 

“Rey. I wasn't expecting you.” Connix's voice is carefully neutral, but Rey feels a tingle at the base of her spine as it washes over her, deep and melodious. It's a unique voice, surprising in a woman so small. 

“Is now a bad time? I can...” Rey doesn't want to say she can come back later. What if Connix doesn't want her to come back at all? Before she can continue, though, Connix steps backward, gesturing her to come in.

“I'm not busy, if that's what you mean.” Rey steps inside. The room is almost bare, a small sitting room just like the one in her own quarters. There's a desk, a low couch. A datapad sits on the desk, a tiny holoprojection of a planet hovering next to it. Other than that, the room is empty. Connix gestures her to the couch, an odd smile on her face, one that Rey can't quite read. 

“So, Rey. What brings you here tonight?” Rey swallows convulsively. She's not actually sure, not sure behind the explanation she's carefully constructed for herself. So that's the one she offers. 

“I... You're close friends with Kylo, right?” Connix nods, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward. “Well. I spend a lot of time with him, and I don't really know him at all. And I thought, maybe... I thought you could help with that.” Rey realizes she's babbling, snaps her mouth shut on the last words. 

“You came to talk about Kylo?” And there's that mocking tone Rey has heard before. She flushes. Connix is right, but Rey can't bring herself to admit she's not quite sure why she's here. 

“Well,” Connix says, stretching up, arching her back as she settles into the chair. Rey feels herself blush even more. “Well, I'm not sure what to say about him. He's a handful, that's no mistake. What exactly do you want to know?” And Rey has to tear her eyes away from where they've settled on the curve of Connix's waist. 

“Just... has he really joined the Resistance?” Connix smirks at her, and a shiver travels up Rey spine. The other woman suddenly seems closer than before, and Rey wonders if she's sitting too near. It's something Rey struggles with, those every-day moments that seem to show up too often. 

“Yes. Not without reservations, but he and Hux are devoted to the cause.” And Connix must be closer, because Rey can smell dark and green on the other woman, a perfume just out of the reach of her senses. She shivers again. 

“And Hux? He's really here just because of Kylo?” Connix smiles at that knowingly. 

“Surprising, isn't it? And no, not just for Kylo. He wants us to win just as much as the next person. I'm certain of it.” For a moment, Rey forgets exactly what's happening, forgets it in her wonder at the strange relationship between the former First Order general and Leia's son. Finn had said they hated one another, but that clearly isn't the case. 

“Is that all?” And Connix is giving her a look which says that she knows it's not, that she knows Rey wants something else. Rey nods quickly, and Connix chuckles, rich laughter just as mocking as her voice. 

“You came all that way over here for two questions?” Rey bobs her head again, and a strand of hair falls into her eyes, a surprise. Just as she's about to push it away, hurry out of the room before she embarrasses herself further, Connix's hand comes up. And then it's tucking the strand behind Rey's ear, and Rey can't breathe for a second. 

“I don't think that's entirely the truth, Rey.” Rey isn't sure what to do. “I've seen you looking.” And Connix is almost pressed against her now, and Rey can feel the whisper of the other woman's breath against her skin. The hand that Connix raised is stroking lightly at her neck, a soft caress that Rey leans into without thinking.

“I think you came here for something else. And if that's true, you should know that I've been looking too.” A flood of relief rushes through Rey. At least Connix isn't just going to laugh her out of the room. The other woman is stroking at her throat now, thumb brushing down the center divot as Rey's breath speeds up. 

“I...” She tries, swallows. Connix's eyes are dark, her face close. “I thought maybe...” And then Connix's lips are on hers, and Rey stops trying to talk. They're soft, and warm, not as icy as the lieutenant's tone often is. Rey presses back. She's kissed before, a few fumbles in the bar in Niima Outpost, a woman she brought back once to the shelter of her home. This, though, is different. Those had been sloppy, intoxicated. Now there's a warm flutter in her stomach, Connix licking inside her mouth, sucking Rey's bottom lip before biting at it just a little. Rey lets out a soft moan, muffled by Connix's searching kisses.

She bites it off as soon as she can. What does she know of what this woman wants? But then Connix's hands are on her hips, pulling Rey closer, and Rey isn't sure why she's trying to stifle the noises her throat seems to want to make. She reaches one hand out tentatively, feels at the softness of Connix's waist. Then Connix is biting at Rey's lips again, and Rey loses track of exactly where her hands are in the rush of having Connix stroke over her back, her hips. 

When Connix finally pulls back, Rey is shocked to find herself straddling the smaller woman, Connix's hands are splayed across her ass, tugging her closer. Rey gasps, tries to struggle up, but Connix pulls her closer, fingers digging into muscle. 

“Lieutenant Connix. I'm... that is... I don't want to impose...” Rey winces. She's somehow gotten herself into the other woman's lap. There's not really anything she could have done that would have been more of an imposition. Connix lets out a rich laugh, smirks up at Rey. 

“It's Kaydel, Rey. And you're not imposing in the slightest. Didn't I say I'd been looking.” As if to prove her point, Connix... Kaydel... runs an obvious glance down Rey's body. Rey flushes at the other woman's obvious appreciation, squirms a little on her lap. Kaydel sighs.

“Look, Rey. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. But you're new here, and I'm friends with people who can't be your favorites. If you want to, we can just forget this happened.” Rey just barely notices that Kaydel's fingers are still stroking over her ass as she sputters out a response.

“N-no. That is... I don't want to leave. If... if that's alright with you, that is.” Connix smiles up at her, pulling Rey closer. 

“That is more than ok. But maybe, if you're staying, we could get rid of some of this clothing? It's too hot in here for this tunic.” Rey flushes again. It's true, she's feeling a little warm, the thick fabric of her tunic seeming stifling in comparison to Kaydel's undershirt. She lifts her arms up, and Kaydel pulls it off with a quick swipe of her hands, leaving goosebumps on Rey's skin they pass. 

Then Kaydel is pulling her closer, wrapping one hand around Rey's neck to bend her into a biting kiss. Something sparks inside of Rey as Kaydel presses them together, and she finds herself worming her hands under Kaydel's shirt, grabbing tight to her waist. Kaydel moans into her as Rey holds tighter, and then her fingers are teasing at Rey's breasts. 

Rey gasps, little sparks flying across her skin as Kaydel flicks a nipple. She doesn't have a binding on, doesn't like wearing one except when she's training, and there's nothing more between Kaydel's fingers and her bare skin than the thin film of her undershirt. Kaydel chuckles again, and Rey grabs her hips in retaliation. She's feeling oddly reckless now, now that she's had her hands on the other woman's bare skin, under Kaydel's tight shirt. She pulls back just a little. 

“Get this off!” She orders, and Kaydel arches an eyebrow. But she's pulling off the top, revealing the cream bindings that flatten her breasts to her chest. Rey growls. That's not what she wants to see. Kaydel makes a shushing noise, pulls at a concealed hook. Then the bindings are falling away, and Rey gasps. She's reaching before she realizes what she's doing, fingers stroking over Kaydel's flushed, perfect nipples and down to caress the curve of her breasts. Kaydel smiles, tugs at Rey's shirt until Rey pulls her hands away enough to let it slide over her head. Then they're pressed together, and Rey's moaning at the feel of Kaydel's hot skin against her own. 

“Rey. Fuck. Let's...” Kaydel pulls back from where she's started biting at Rey's shoulder, pushes Rey just a little away. “Come on. I have a bedroom.” Rey huffs out a laugh at that, and Kaydel smiles back, teeth digging sharp into her bottom lip. Rey likes it, a predator's look. She lets Kaydel push her off, grab her hand and drag her into the bedroom. She doesn't even think of protesting the tight grip the other woman has on her, just follows with her breath a panting rush. 

“Get on the bed.” Kaydel is flushed, her hair coming out of its buns, falling across her face. Rey bounces a little as she sits down, toes off her shoes. Then Kaydel is on her, catching her wrists, pushing them over Rey's head into the bed. For a moment Rey squirms, trapped, but then Kaydel's eyes flash at her and she relaxes. Kaydel leans down, bites sharp at her breast. 

Rey can't hold back a moan at the feeling, at the odd sparkling lines that seem to run from the place where Kaydel is sucking a bruise into the soft curve beneath her nipple. Rey arches up into her mouth as Kaydel pulls her wrists together, trapping them in a single hand. Then she's collapsing onto the bed, gasping, as Kaydel palms over her through her thin leggings. 

Rey hasn't realized until now how wet she's gotten. She's been so focused on the places Kaydel has actually been touching, that she's almost forgotten about the ache that started to build between her legs at their first kiss. Now, though, with Kaydel's fingers separated from her cunt by just a thin layer of cloth, she can't think of anything else. A questing finger is slipping between her legs, stroking so lightly that she can hardly feel it. 

“Kaydel...” She moans. The blond woman glances up at her, and Rey can only imagine what she looks like, panting and arching into Kaydel's touch. Suddenly, Kaydel lets go of Rey wrists, is tugging down her own hair so it falls in loose waves around her shoulders. Rey gasps. She's beautiful like this, soft curves that Rey can only dream of and brightly pretty features. It's an odd contrast with her focused expression, the way she sweeps her eyes down Rey's body as though it's an strange new toy. She gives Rey a little half smile, a quirk of an eyebrow, then eases herself off the bed. 

For a moment, Rey reaches out, bereft. But Kaydel is back on her in an instant, dragging her leggings down so that Rey lies, naked, splayed on the bed. Kaydel gives an appreciative grunt, then she's shoving Rey further onto the mattress, bending Rey's knees up near to spread her wide. 

Rey feels oddly exposed. The only other time she'd done this, it had been in the dark of her home on Jakku, in the dusk light of a desert planet. Here, in the bright white of the Resistance base, she feels somehow more real, as though her body is more hers. And Kaydel is biting at the soft inside of her thighs, breasts pressed to the bed and ass in the air where she has crawled between Rey's legs. And Rey can feel herself gasping, wants to touch herself but isn't sure she should. She settles for pinching at her own nipples, even if they've never been that sensitive.

But then Kaydel takes a teasing lick at her cunt and Rey can't help herself. A hand flies down, buries itself in that golden hair. Kaydel glances up, eyes teasing, and licks her own lips slowly, staring at Rey the entire time. Rey groans. It should be an absurd gesture, but something about how hard Kaydel's eyes usually are, the elfin beauty of her face, the slow slide of her tongue, it all combines to make Rey twitch a little, ache between her legs increasing with each swipe of Kaydel's tongue. 

When Kaydel bends down again, sucks teasingly at Rey's clit, she whimpers. It feels better than touching herself ever has, better than that other woman, back on Jakku. Kaydel's tongue flicks out, a thin point of rhythmic pressure that has Rey rocking her hips upward, trying to fuck into Kaydel's face. Then a finger is slipping inside of her, and Rey stops trying to think of what Kaydel is doing. Instead she focuses on the feelings coursing though her, the pressure building in the pit of her stomach. 

Kaydel doesn't let up, doesn't vary the pressure or the licks, just keeps on in a way that has pleasure sparking behind Rey's eyelids. She pries them open, glances down to where her hand is still buried in Kaydel's hair, pressing the other woman forward. She suddenly realizes she is talking, a litany of pleas that she doesn't even remember opening her mouth to make. Now, though, that she's heard them, she can't seem to ignore what she's saying any more than she can shut herself up.

“Kaydel... ah... please. Oh... just like... come on...” And she can't believe herself, can't believe how incoherent she's become, but somehow that just adds to the shivers that have started running down her spine, to the way she can't stop her hips from jerking forward into Kaydel's face. She watches as the other woman simply rides it, two fingers inside Rey now, stroking in time to the licks over Rey's clit. One of Kaydel's hands is tucked up under herself, and with a start Rey realizes that the other woman is fingering herself too, hips rolling into her own hand as she sucks at Rey. 

It's the thought that Kaydel is getting off on this, likes tasting her, that finally has Rey's hips pistoning forward, her entire body curling in on itself then bowing backward sharply. It's like a bubble bursting, fire sparking through her thighs and curling up her spine to the back of her neck. She can feel slick pouring from her, can feel Kaydel licking it up as she slows her sucks at Rey's clit. And then Kaydel is sitting back on her heels, one hand still working herself, as she stares down at Rey. 

Rey can hardly see, is panting harder even than after training with Kylo this afternoon. As she watches out of her slitted eyes, Kaydel raises the hand that was buried between Rey's legs, sucks on her own soaked fingers with a lazy expression. She's moaning at them, at the slick of Rey's orgasm, and Rey reaches forward, drags the small woman onto the bed next to her. 

She's stroking down Kaydel's soft stomach, thighs, those curves that are so unlike her own with a fervor she doesn't usually have after coming. But there's something about this other woman, something that makes her desperate to please Kaydel. And so she's replacing Kaydel's fingers with her own before Kaydel can do anything but moan, cut off but desperate none the less. 

Rey can feel how wet Kaydel is, the slip-slide of her fingers over her clit too obvious to ignore. And there it is, the nub full and hot, and she's rubbing at it in the same maddening rhythm that Kaydel has just used to bring Rey off. Kaydel arches against her, a soft grunt, another choked off moan. 

Rey flicks sharply at Kaydel's clit, drives a finger forward into her cunt, and then Kaydel is tossing her blonde hair, gasping for breath as she clenches around Rey's fingers. Rey strokes lightly as Kaydel stares at the ceiling, back arched and hands desperately pinching at her nipples, teeth digging into her lips. When she finally relaxes into the bed Rey smiles down at her. 

Kaydel stares back, and slowly Rey's smile fades. The other woman is almost impassive, eyes dark and deep. Then she's sitting up, wrapping a hand around the back of Rey's neck. When they kiss, it's not the soft kisses Rey might have expected, nor the biting passion of before. No, it's something different, something odd. It's a cool kiss, a testing of the waters. It's a press of lips together, a touch of foreheads. 

They pull away from one another, and Rey isn't sure what to say. There's something off here, something unexpected. She starts to ask what's going on, but Kaydel speaks first.

“Would you like to stay?” And it's exactly correct, just the right of warmth and desire. For a moment, Rey's tempted to say yes, to wrap herself around those beautiful curves and palm one of those breasts as she falls asleep. But something about that last kiss has her shaking her head no. Not tonight. 

“Maybe another time then?” And now Kaydel actually sounds hopeful. Rey laughs. 

“Yes. Definitely another time.” The kiss had to just be an exception, a strange moment coming down. That's all. Because Kaydel's eyes are teasing as she watches Rey stand, pull back on her leggings and toe back into her boots. And she's following Rey out to the other room, to where Rey collects her discarded tunic. And then she's pressing up against Rey, wrapping herself around Rey so that Rey can feel the heat of Kaydel's skin through her clothing. 

“Did you get the answers you wanted?” And Kaydel's voice is a rich rumble. Rey reaches down to brush a kiss across her lips. 

“I might need some more questions answered soon.” And with that she's walking out, glancing back over shoulder to catch a glimpse of Kaydel, naked, hip cocked out to one side, eyes thoughtful just as the door slides shut. 

Rey is actually whistling by the time she gets back to her own rooms.

***

Kaydel sinks slowly onto her couch as Rey disappears. She licks at her mouth. Does she need to tell Hux about this? Will it interfere with his carefully crafted plans, with his schemes within schemes? She doesn't think so.

No, she decides as she sucks the taste of Rey's cunt from her lips. No, Rey is her little project, and Hux and Kylo certainly don't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Rey. 
> 
> Thanks to @tezzypants for listening to me complain about how hard it is to write femslash.


End file.
